A number of automatic car panel body reblocking apparatuses, also called automobile body straighteners, have been developed in the last few years, in response to a still increasing demand from the automobile owners. However, a problem of level of adjustment of the tool relative to the damaged vehicle has been identified, as well as a safety hazard that is tied with the variable load sustained by this tool when the panel body is in the process of being reblocked, said variable load inducing backlashes of the pulling cables or chains forming part of the known body straighteners.